narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A (Second Raikage)
Left to die Was he also theft to die alongside the other 2nd?Scott sswag (talk) 03:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :You read the same manga as we do and so know just as much we do (which is to say: we don't know). ''~SnapperT '' 03:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Death? its says that the Second raikage and second hokage was attacked during the coup d'état from the Gold and Silver brothers, but was the second raikage killed during this coup d'état or did he survive? since Tobirama almost died during. and also did Ginkaku and Kinkaku also die here? --Kasan94 (talk) 12:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Kasan94 :I don't think we know more then so. Jacce | Talk | 13:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::That's all the info we know, though it doesn't seem like anyone died during that encounter.--Cerez365™ 14:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, does anyone know what happend at that encounter? i don't read the manga, and i just would like to know.--Kasan94 (talk) 16:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :All we know is in their articles. The Second Hokage and Raikage were signing a peace treaty→ Kinkaku and Ginkaku attack them→ Hokage near dear; Second Raikage(?).--Cerez365™ 16:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 1SWW? When was it said that he reigned during WW1? Seelentau 愛議 19:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Estimated time frame I'd assume.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Because he was around during Tobirama's time, who died in the WW1. I think. Omnibender - Talk - 01:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hair vs. Head dress? I read a recent edit talking about that black shape above the Raikage's headband and I always thought it was hair, but it seems others think it's a head dress. So shouldn't we reach some sort of consensus on this to avoid giving misinformation? Is there a source for it being some form of ornament as opposed to a stylized afro? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) At least in anime, looked like hair to me--Elveonora (talk) 15:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :I made the changes based on a few things. Kishimoto is not that imaginative when it comes onto hair- this just isn't that kind of manga. Hair is also drawn with "creases" for want of a better word, the front of the Second's head looks like a flat piece of board as opposed to hair. I know it's a manga and more than possible but again, Kishimoto isn't that expressive when it comes on to hair. Thirdly and more out-of-universe, how do you sleep with that? Or even have time to style it '~' --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I know, old convo, but only just got back to it. Still, I dunno, but when it comes to it, there's a few things to consider to the contrary. For one, Naruto's hair when not done with intentional detail, is often just a band of spikes around his head. In this case, the Second only showed up in a single panel. Which in this respect might be why Kishimoto would give him weird hair. He's trying to make him stand out for all he was shown. Which might also make an answer for not considering how someone might sleep with it, as for time to style it, who knows. XD But still, I'm not really asking for a definite answer, just that we leave an open opinion in the face of lacking an actual answer. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Abilities It is stated that throughout Kumogakure's history that each of the Raikage ave had a partner who they named "B." Isn't it possible that he could be the First Raikage's "B"? Shouldn't we add that to his trivia? And if that's true he could perform the Lariat and maybe the Double Lariat? --Tuxedo12 (talk) 15:06, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :That is about as possible, as it is unlikely. We don't mention stings of theory like that in articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:22, September 9, 2014 (UTC)